Wendy's Return To Neverland
by Toastiness98
Summary: After six months, Wendy Darling returns to Neverland with her brothers and the lost boys. When the boy's are kidnapped Peter and Wendy embark on a daring and romantic rescue mission, journeying throughout all of Neverland.
1. Chapter 1 Neverland

**If you've never seen the (2004) Peter pan movie You should watch it before reading this. **

**I don't own any thing except my ideas. **

**Hope you like this.**

6 months later...

" Mother do you have to go ? " John asked mother. he was in his bed, as was Wendy , Micheal and the lost boys.

"Yes mother why ?" Micheal asked.

" I will only be gone a while, this party is very important for your father. Wendy your in charge."

"You'll all going?" Wendy asked

" Oh you'll be all right. I've asked Mrs. Francias Next door to keep a ear on all of you." Mother smiled.

" Come along dear! " Father called from downstairs.

" I've got to go. We'll be late!" Mother hugged us each.

"Goodnight Mother" Wendy said before her mother left.

" I love you all with all of my heart. Goodnight My angels." Mother smiled Warmly and turned out the light.

**MORNING.**

_Knock Knock  
_

Wendy still half asleep walked downstairs. Thinking her mother would answer it she waited but Mother nor father came for the door.

**They must have stayed out late last night**.** Wendy thought.** Wendy opened the door to find a Police officer.

" Hello, are you Mrs. Darling's daughter ?" he said

" Yes?" Said Wendy. " I think Mother Is upstairs Would you like my to go get her ? Please come in."

" I'm sorry Miss I don't think your parents are upstairs." Said the officer. "Maybe you should get the boys down here." Wendy did what he asked and soon they were all sitting in the living room confused.

"Where's Mother?" Asked Wendy.

"Your Mother, Father and Aunt were in a automobile crash last night shortly after leaving the party. It was caused by a drunk driver named Benjamin were no survivors. I'm very sorry."

The officer explained that since they had no where else to stay would come over and watch us while we packed our bags for the orphanage.

* * *

Peter missed Wendy very much but he new he couldn't have her. she wanted to live with her family and to grow up. He just lay in bed or mope around.

Tinkerbell was tired of it. One late night she flew back to England, to Wendy's window and flew in . Wendy, her brother's and, the lost boys were all asleep in their beds. Their bags packed ready for the orphanage. she flew to wendy and shook her awake.

"Tinkerbell !" she said happily , "My parents died." she said sadly.

Tinkerbell was sad that her parents were gone but thought that it was very convenient. She shook pixie dust on Wendy and she began to fly.

Soon everyone was ready. Covered in Pixie dust, loaded with a suitcase in one hand and happy thoughts in their mind, they started for the second star on the right. Neverland.

* * *

Soon Neverland was in sight...

* * *

"Tink" Peter shouted,"Tinkerbell, where are you?

"Close your eyes" Tinkerbell said in her bell-like voice.

Peter closed them."What is it Tink?

" Open " She shouted happily,

Peter opened his eyes to find Wendy.

* * *

_**What do you think? The rest will be here soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Greetings

"Wendy " Peter smiled shocked " Wendy i'd thought i'd never see you again ! " he said hugging her. She hugged him

back, this was the happiest Tink had seen him since Wendy had left.

"What happened?" he said smiling.

"I'll tell you later."she said looking down, Thinking of mother and father.

"Peter ?" Nibs said , Peter turned to face him.

" I missed you guys ! " he smiled, Peter ruffled his hair and hugged him.

Peter shouted "Lost boys! "

" Yes Peter?" Tootles asked.

" Big Chief, and the indians have missed you ! Let us surprised them ! " Peter shouted smiling.

" We have our orders !" Slightly announced and began walking, everyone followed. Wendy and Peter flying up high and behind everyone.

" Wendy ?" Peter asked, " Why did you come back ?" Peter was very happy she had but he

had thought he was to never see Wendy again.

"It's a long story."

"I like stories." He said smiling,

Wendy smiled and then sighed thinking of her parents. She told him what happened..

" Thats awful !" he said turning around to face her.

" I miss them" She sad sadly looking down. Suddenly Wendy was gone.

"Ahhh!" Wendy screamed as she fell. Peter flew caught her a few feet before the ground.

Peter flew and set her on the lost boys looked back startled .

"Are you alright?" John asked,

" I'm fine. " She reassured, she got up and started walking. Peter did the Same.

"Happy thoughts Wendy" Peter smiled

Did You Like it ? Tell me in a review !


	3. Chapter 3 Surprises

Be sure to Re-reead Chapter 1 Because I've fixed it and made it much better. Hope you enjoy this...

Soon they had arrived at the indian village...

Peter and Wendy went Into the village first.

"Big Chief ?" Peter called Searching for a sign that there was someone there.

"Where is everyone?" Wendy asked stand ing next to Peter.

"I don't know Wendy," Peter opened the nearest teppe door and looked around to see no one was there.

A terrible thought into Wendy's mind. "Hook?" She asked,

"No he's gone. Peter explained that Captain Hook had given up after Decades Of trying to get Peter. He now sails the sea looking for adventures far away. ."said Peter. "Lost boys !" He shouted.

When he recieved no response he turned around. No one was there. It was just him and Wendy.

"Wendy? Where'd they go?"Asked Peter.

Peter grabbed her and flew into the air just before a hand tried to grab her. Then high in the air Wendy in Peter's arms, they saw at least fifty pirates. There was a large group heading toward a ship. But Not Captain Hooks. A Huge Black Ship with a dozen canons and a black flag with a skull and cross bones.

Peter flew Wendy to the new tree house. Since Hook had found the last one. Peter had moved to a large hollow tree. From the outside it looked like any other tree it had a large trunk with two big brances near the bottom. Peter grabbed a vine hanging down 7 ft away. and pulled it. The door opened and Peter walked over to it.

"Girls first." he smiled motioning toward the door with his hands.

Wendy entered and slid down . She looked around to find that it looked exactly like the last hideout only not as messy. Probably because it was only Peter living there. Wendy moved and waited for Peter.

At the top Peter pulled another vine and closed the door. Then Slid down and meet Wendy at the bottom.

Peter sat on his bed and Wendy sat on Slightly's right across from his. Peter looked at Wendy. She was excactly the same as she had been last time. Peter liked what she said and thought she was more beautiful than anything. Peter felt happiness when he was with her.

Soon Wendy and Peter had a plan. They would leave tonight.

There will be more soon hope you enjoyed. Review !


End file.
